


Unsaid

by theunknownfate



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Things Unsaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfate/pseuds/theunknownfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 31_days prompt:  I have often regretted my speech, never my silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

Another argument. 

He had said things he shouldn't have again, because- well, because it was easier than saying what he actually meant. 

_You're all I have_ , he should've said. _I need you to be more careful. You have to be right, not just **sure** you're right. I want you to show your work so I can be certain with you. Not sit here and suffer wondering how much of you will be left when this is over. While you scamper about without a single contingency plan. Who else do I have but you? What would I do if I lost that?_

Maybe if he had said that, Newton would've listened. Would've been shocked. Would've laughed? Could any of that be worse than this? Maybe just a different worse. A heavy sigh made it out of him. 

"What's on your mind, Doctor?" asked the lieutenant of something or other in the lift next to him. They were both on the way to Command. After all the venom he had just shouted, it would've been easy to unload again. He could spill it all, the upcoming double and triple events, the extraordinarily ill-advised actions of a certain research partner, and the horrible situation it had put them both in, as if any of it needed to be any more horrible. He could've brandished his cane and shouted "Do you know what he's done? _What that entrail -slinging madman has finally done??_ "

But he had made enough noise for one day. He had enough regrets to last him. All he did was to hold out the paper of calculations. It showed the multiple event likelihood in the Breach. It showed the odds against the two remaining jaegers having any chance against them and the number crunching of how long it would take for worldwide human extinction. The total on that one wasn't a very high number. 

The lieutenant made an impressed sound and went back to looking at the lift buttons. He had no idea what it was or what it meant and Hermann was grateful he hadn't had to explain. Once would be enough and if none of this worked, there would be enough noise for everyone. And enough silence afterward.


End file.
